


Country Boy Meets City Boy

by Rarepairking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, i might have to add more characters / relationships later, theres gonna b porn later dont worry my sinfriends, they're neighbors in the au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarepairking/pseuds/Rarepairking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi is an alpha from the country - a farm boy, if you will. He's grown tired of his rural life and sets off into the city to study in the medical field.<br/>Sugawara Koushi is an omega who grew up in the city. He knows the streets like the back of his hand.<br/>And Daichi is hopelessly in love at first sight.</p><p>Neighbor shenanigans with side pairings to appear later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, first chapter is pretty short. Sorry! Intros aren't my strong point. It'll pick up next chapter hopefully though!

**~ SAWAMURA DAICHI ~**

Daichi sighed heavily as he lifted his bags from the taxi, already having given the driver the money he owed. The car door shut and the cab drove away, leaving Daichi alone to face his new life.

Sawamura Daichi considered himself a country boy. He grew up working on his dad’s farm, feeding the animals and plowing the fields. He drove a tractor and went to a tiny school.

But what he had always wanted was in the city: colleges. A higher education. Most importantly? A medical career.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved playing chicken on the tractors with his friend Bokuto while Ushijima complained about how unsafe it was. However he had to get away. Had to find something worth doing - and puttering around on a farm didn’t seem that worthwhile.

So here he was: Sawamura Daichi, the country boy, standing in the city in front of his new apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Daichi stepped forward and pushed open the door to the apartment building with his shoulder. He was in room 32, so he started up the stairs since he wasn’t too confident about the elevator’s condition.

The whole building looked dirty and broken: the railings were rusted, the stairs creaky. The elevator doors were painted metal - although the paint had been chipped off long ago. The hallways were poorly lit, the flickering light only allowing enough illumination to reflect the numbers of each room. The hallway was carpeted, at least, but there were a few stains Daichi steered around completely out of pure fear.

Daichi reached room 32, on the third floor, and set his bags down (carefully avoiding the brown stain in the grey carpet) and fumbled with the pockets of his overalls to find his keys - hey, they were durable. Don’t knock it til you try it.

A door opened to his right as Daichi finally found his key and pulled it from his pocket. He was about to push it into the lock when a sugary voice next to him startled him.

“Oh, hello! You must be my new neighbor!”

Daichi turned his head to look at the owner of the sweet voice and immediately dropped the key - and his jaw.

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life.

The first thing he noticed was that the man in front of him was definitely an omega - which made his eyesight blur for second. Daichi had never been so close to an unmated omega before, only having known his friend Iwaizumi’s mate.

The second thing was his hair - a blonde so pale it looked white. It was short and framed his face beautifully. His skin was fairly pale as well, with very light freckles dusting his cheeks and neck. A mole sat next to one of his soft brown eyes, strangely adding an endearing quality.

Daichi jolted when he realized he was staring in silence. His face flushed red as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, s-sorry.”

The way the man smiled made it obvious that he was used to the staring. “It’s fine. I’m Sugawara Koushi, I live in room 33. Right next to yours.”

Silently Daichi thanked whatever god was currently favoring him. “Oh, that’s great! I’m Sawamura Daichi by the way. I’m from the country so I’m a bit confused in the city, haha.”

Sugawara gave a little giggle. “Well, whenever you need some help with the city life, I’m right next door. I have to go to class now, but it was nice meeting you, Sawamura.”

Daichi waved as the omega headed towards the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed behind him, the alpha dropped down to grab his key and hastily opened his apartment and rushed inside, only barely remembering to grab his bags.

He sank against the door after he closed it with a long sigh. “This is going to be either really great or really bad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi checks out his apartment & meets a few other city dwellers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i got dis

**~SAWAMURA DAICHI~**

It didn’t take long for Daichi to get his apartment set up - he had to wait for the moving van to get his furniture but he didn’t mind sleeping on the carpeted floor for a night or two.

The kitchen was directly to his right, two steps above the living room to the left. The fridge was bare (as was expected) and slightly stained, which worried Daichi, but upon scrubbing it he discovered that they weren’t as stained as he thought. The counters had a nice marble top, surprisingly pretty and expensive looking for such a cheap hotel. The gas stove worked similarly to what he was used to, and the cabinets were well maintained and luckily not falling apart like at home. The wood flooring was a bit damaged, so Daichi would probably have to replace that…

The living room looked spacious enough, the red carpet soft against Daichi’s bare feet. He figured the couch could go _there_ , and the desk _there_ …

The bathroom looked a bit dirty, but after a half an hour of diligent scrubbing reflected a sharp white that Daichi liked the look of. The shower controls weren’t that different from at home, so that was a major plus. Luckily, there was a medicine cabinet behind the mirror, so Daichi made sure to store his migraine medication and ibuprofen there before he forgot.

The bedroom was nice, a cool green color with dark green carpets and admittedly tattered light green curtains in the windows - but Daichi could replace those. The windows of his room showed the view in front of the apartment building, and he took a moment to look down at the cars honking and screeching as people in the busy city went about their rushed lives.

The bedroom’s walls were a rather ugly yellow green that reminded Daichi of dead grass, so he’d definitely have to repaint that. But there was plenty of room for his bed, nightstand, dresser, and bookshelf, so he was comfortable.

After having assessed his new apartment, Daichi set out to buy the things he needed to fix the wood flooring in the kitchen, repaint the bedroom, and just generally look around the area. There was a store nearby, but he didn’t think it sold flooring or paint…

Daichi was standing in the hallway outside his apartment, trying to think of how to find a good store without wandering about the city, when someone rather large bumped into him.

“Ah! S-sorry!”

Daichi swiveled his head to look towards the voice, fighting back a defensive growl when he realized holy shit, this alpha is enormous.

Giant alpha in question stood about a head taller than him, with a scruffy beard covering his chin and his long brown hair pulled back into a bun. His eyes were a dark brown that looked down at him almost - anxiously?

Suddenly a small shape barreled into him and he yelped, almost falling before the enormous alpha grabbed him by the arm and righted him.

“You must be new, huh? Don’t be scared of Asahi, he just looks scary! He’s about as delicate as a flower!”

The person that almost knocked him down turned out to be a rather small omega, with dark brown hair gelled up - except for a weird bit in the front that was blond. How did he get it blond? Why would he do that? Did something happen to him? Daichi cocked his head in confusion.

The omega’s scent was interlaced with the giant alpha’s - Asahi? - so that must mean they’re bonded. This calmed Daichi a bit for some reason, and he gave a little smile to the both of them.

“Yeah, I’m new to the city. My name is Sawamura Daichi. Sorry I growled a bit - Asahi, was it? - I was just a bit startled by your height. The only person I’ve ever known as tall as you was a bit of a…ah… ‘natural leader’ was how our mothers put it.”

This dragged a weak smile from Asahi and a snort from the omega. The omega spoke up, pointing his thumb at his chest and sticking his nose up. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu, but most people call me Noya!! This is my mate, Azumane Asahi! He’s glass hearted, so don’t feel threatened!”

Azumane seemed a bit mortified by the statement, but before he could say anything, the elevator chimed and the doors opened to reveal a rather exasperated looking Sugawara.

Sugawara was completely soaked, cheeks flushed from cold with red, shaking fingers. He stuffed his hands under his arms and scampered towards them, looking affronted.

“Asahi, why didn’t you tell me class was canceled? Or that it was raining so hard I thought I might lose a couple feet?” Sugawara looked at Noya with a mischievous look, even as his teeth chattered. “Hey, maybe then Noya won’t be the shortest omega here!”

Daichi almost thought Noya was going to launch at Sugawara, but Azumane grabbed him under his arms and lifted him into the air without changing his expression. Sugawara snickered but was cut off abruptly by a bout of harsh coughing.

The sound of Sugawara coughing, combined with his rather disheveled appearance, was setting off all kinds of alarms in Daichi’s alpha instincts. He fidgeted, wanting so badly to fuss at Sugawara until he was warm and comfortable. What was this? Why did he get so worked up over the first unmated omega he met? Sure, Sugawara was pretty, but it couldn’t be coincidence that he felt this way for the first unmated omega he saw. Maybe he just needed to get out more…

For now, Daichi would fuss over Sugawara. “Shouldn’t you get inside, Sugawara? You’re going to catch a cold. Your fingers look like they’re going to fall off, for pete’s sake!”

Sugawara gave Daichi a beaming smile. “Looking after me like a good alpha, Sawamura?” The omega snickered at Daichi’s immediate flustered reaction, patting the alpha’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I understand.”

Noya was practically vibrating in place, bouncing a bit. “Well, me and Asahi are gonna get going - we’re going over to Ryuu’s house today! Suga, did you want to come?”

A sheepish smile spread across Sugawara’s lips. “Ah, sorry, but Sawamura does have a point. Have a good time though!”

Azumane waved apologetically as Noya grabbed him by the hand, dragging the big alpha towards the elevator. Sugawara and Daichi waved until the door closed.

Sugawara turned towards his apartment, which was to the right of Daichi’s, but suddenly stopped. Turning on his heel, Sugawara looked inquisitively at Daichi. “Do you - do you want to come in? I mean - you don’t have anything set up yet, right?”

Daichi nodded mutely, a bit shocked by the proposition. He was rewarded with a bright smile and beckoning hand. “I have hot chocolate, a nice couch, warm blankets - plus Netflix! Let’s watch something, it’s gotta be boring cooped up in an apartment with nothing but a bare fridge.”

Dumbly, Daichi followed Sugawara into his apartment, shocked by this amazing turn of events. First day in the city, and he was already going into an unmated omega’s house - what could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi gets a bit flirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHAHA I'm so pumped this was so fun to write, it's always fun to write Daichi being wrecked by Suga. 
> 
> To those who commented: thank you so much! Comments definitely inspire me to keep writing, so thank you!!

**~SAWAMURA DAICHI~**

Sugawara’s apartment was crisp and clean. It was set up exactly the same as his own apartment, just flipped - the kitchen was to his left, living room to the right, which would leave them exactly parallel. There was a plush brown couch, covered in blankets and pillows, facing a medium sized television.

Sugawara motioned Daichi to sit down on the couch before heading to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a very soft looking black towel draped over his wet hair. Daichi fidgeted on the couch, thoroughly confused.

Everything he’d learned about the city led him to believe that it was dangerous - especially to allow an unmated alpha into your house if you were an unmated omega. Daichi had seen numerous reports of rape, murder, assault, robbery - why was Sugawara so trusting of him?

This question hummed in Daichi’s mind as Sugawara sat down with a soft fwump next to him. “Would you like some hot chocolate, or to watch something first? I was thinking -”

“Sugawara - I’m sorry to interrupt, I just -” Daichi blurted, “- I’m a strange alpha who just moved in, and you’re a very pretty unmated omega…why would you trust me? Why would you let me inside your house? I guess I just thought, people would be more suspicious in the city…” The omega seemed shocked by his outburst at first, but once the question sunk in, Sugawara gave Daichi a soft smile.

“Well, part of it is Noya.”

Daichi cocked his head curiously, not understanding. Sugawara continued with a nostalgic look in his eyes. “Noya has a very, very good sense of who’s good and who’s bad. I…I’ve learned to listen to him. So if Noya likes you,” Sugawara shrugged, “then I can be sure you’re not a threat.”

Dumbfounded, Daichi opened and closed his mouth for a second. “That - that’s why you’re trusting me?”

Laughing, Sugawara leaned in a bit. “Well, to tell you the truth, it may also be because you smell really good, plus those overalls really work for you. Not many people can pull it off, Sawamura.”

Daichi’s face instantly flushed a bright red and he tugged subconsciously on the overalls he was wearing. “I - they - they’re really comfortable, you know!”

The statement came out defensive and Sugawara only laughed harder. Daichi huffed, a bit embarrassed. “W-well, if I smell good, then you smell goddamn amazing. I grew up on a farm, Sugawara. How can I smell like anything other than cow manure?”

Sugawara giggled, cheeks turning a bit pink at the compliment. “I’m not sure, but you pull it off. It’s quite impressive. And - Sawamura?”

Daichi bit his lip to hold back a smile. “Yeah?”

“You can call me Suga, if you want. It’s what most everyone calls me.”

At this point Daichi couldn’t bite back his smile anymore. “Suga…Sounds good. You - you can call me Daichi, if you’d like. I don’t mind my friends calling me by my first name.”

Suga was sliding closer on the couch, and Daichi felt like he was going to get dizzy on his scent. Like…roses. Roses and fresh rain and god, was his mouth watering? Oh shit, Suga was speaking. “S-sorry, what was that?”

“I said, so we’re friends now, Daichi?”

God almighty, Daichi couldn’t take that…but he’d already given him permission so it wasn’t like he could take it back now. “I’d definitely like to be. If it’s okay with you?”

Laughing, Suga set a flirty hand on his arm. “Daichi, you’re in my apartment. We’re definitely friends.”

Daichi growled a bit. “Suga - I -”

Suga blinked innocently, withdrawing his hand. “What’s wrong, Daichi? Do you want some hot chocolate?”

“Y-yeah, uh. That would be nice.”

Flashing Daichi another smile, Suga bounced up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

While he was gone, Daichi lowered his head into his hands. Gods, Suga was going to be the death of him, and he’d only known him for less than a day…

* * *

**~SUGAWARA KOUSHI~**

Koushi hummed along to one of his favorite songs as he made the hot chocolate, preparing it with marshmallows and some milk.

This new neighbor of his was _hot_ \- when he touched Daichi’s arm and felt the hard sinews of muscles flutter under his touch, he almost swooned. Those overalls, which normally he would have despised immediately, somehow worked out very well for Mr. Sawamura Daichi, farm boy. His eyes were a soft but dark brown, like a dog’s.

And god, his scent - it was like, freshly turned soil mixed with coffee. Not sweetened coffee, no, hard, black coffee.

Koushi knew as soon as Daichi tried to fuss over him that the alpha liked him - or at least, that his alpha instincts did. To test it, he brought him inside his house, and thank god he was right. Koushi seriously thought Daichi might’ve pounced on him and kissed him if he hadn’t pulled away.

Daichi was on the floor when Koushi returned, and when he moved closer, he realized why. Koushi’s kitten, Koda, was sniffing Daichi’s hand cautiously. Koushi set the mugs down on the coffee table as he watched, a bit curious to see the outcome of this situation - Koda did earn his name for the “raging ball of wild fur” from Brother Bear, one of Koushi’s favorite movies as a child.

As expected, Koda leaned into Daichi’s hand, only to suddenly spastically pounce at him with claws out. Daichi yelped and Koushi shot a hand out to catch the cat before it clawed his new friend. “His name is Koda. He’s a bit sporadic.”

Daichi’s eyes were wide. “I guess so, ha…”

Koushi set the cat in his bedroom and closed the door behind him, ignoring the claws that immediately scratched at the wood. Daichi looked concerned for the cat, but Koushi knew Koda would be fine by himself for a bit.

Smiling brightly at Daichi, Koushi grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch next to him. “So, what did you want to watch?”


	4. Chapter 4

**~SAWAMURA DAICHI~**

Blearily, Daichi rubbed at his eyes. He yawned, stretching as he sat up, only to realize that he was not in his apartment. 

A bit shocked, Daichi blinked and looked around. Suga’s apartment. Ah, that’s right. He’d fallen asleep on Suga’s couch somewhere in episode 2 of Star Wars (they’d watched the original trilogy first - Suga had been scandalized to discover that Daichi had never seen Star Wars before). The TV was off, and the blankets that had been covering Suga were on the floor. 

The sound of the coffee machine chugging must have woken Daichi up, he rationalized as Suga walked out into the living room with a mug of coffee. Suga had a well-rested look about him, no dark bags beneath his eyes, not a single hair out of place. Daichi was honestly impressed. “Good morning, Daichi.” 

“Mm, mornin’.” Daichi murmured. 

Daichi was just beginning to ponder getting his own cup of coffee when he realized that he should probably get working on finding the medical college nearby. He stood up fast, yelping when his knee slammed against the coffee table. Alarmed, Suga stepped forward, setting his coffee down on the offending object as they both sat down. “Daichi, are you okay?!"

Holding his knee and whining for a second honestly helped him stay calm while the pain subsided. Once it did, Daichi rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just remembered that I have to go find the medical college in this city - do you maybe know where it is? I have no idea where to start, if I’m being honest.”

Suga looked shocked, and then pleased. “Medical college? You’re talking about Karasuno Medical College, right?” Daichi nodded eagerly and was rewarded with a stunning grin. “Yes, I know where that is - I go there for classes.”

Daichi blinked, surprised. “Really? Oh, well that’s - that’s wonderful, actually! Could you give me directions there, I have to talk with the director about enrolling.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Suga declared as he stood up, “I’ll go with you.”

Daichi started to protest, but Suga held a hand up to stop him. The silver haired omega insisted until Daichi gave in, and the two set off to the college. 

* * *

They chatted idly on the subway ride there (which Daichi was a bit nervous about, but Suga managed to distract him), and Daichi discovered that Suga was studying to be a pediatrician - along with Azumane, the large alpha he’d met earlier. Daichi admitted he wasn’t really sure what he would be studying for specifically - the only thing he was really sure of was that he wanted to be a doctor. Suga told him about a few of his other friends - “Akaashi Keiji”, a medical student working towards being a surgeon, who Suga described as “ice-like - cold but beautiful”; “Yamaguchi Tadashi”, another surgeon student, who apparently was a nervous wreck half the time; and “Hinata Shouyou”, a student of a nearby college studying fashion design who matched Nishinoya in energy. Suga told a few stories which had Daichi laughing, and a few that had him wincing. 

Daichi responded by telling Suga about his friends back home - Iwaizumi Hajime, a rather rough around the edges alpha that only softened for his omega; Oikawa Tooru, Hajime’s omega - a very pretty guy who loved to flirt with pretty much anyone, even though he always came back to his alpha in the end; Bokuto Koutarou, a veritable see-saw of emotions that was generally loud and rambunctious; and Ushijima Wakatoshi, a dominating alpha who actually could not understand sarcasm, metaphors, or most jokes.

All in all, by the time they got to the college, Daichi was almost…eager to meet Suga’s interesting friends.

Suga led him through the hallways to the school director’s office, gently knocking on the door once they arrived. A rough voice spoke through the wood, saying something Daichi couldn’t quite hear, but then Suga was opening the door so he followed the omega obediently.

The man sitting at the desk was quite intimidating - an alpha with bleached blond hair slicked back. The alpha had a cigarette between his lips, adding to the man’s smell of smoke. His eyes were hard, sizing Daichi up in a way that made him want to duck down and hide.

It took Daichi a moment to realize there was someone else in the room. A small, bespectacled omega stood next to the director’s desk, smiling gently at them. He had short dark hair and wore a light grey suit. 

The alpha growled a bit and Daichi jumped, looking down and away. Suga spoke up next to him. “Ukai, Takeda - this is my new neighbor, Sawamura Daichi. He wants to enroll in this school.”

Daichi looked back up at the alpha hesitantly, careful not to challenge the man in any way. He was expecting the alpha to speak, so he was a bit surprised when the omega did instead. “Sawamura Daichi? You want to be a medical student, then. Why did you come to us, then, instead of enrolling online?”

Swallowing heavily, Daichi spoke. “I - I’m not really sure how to use…computers. I’m from the country, and I - I don’t really have a lot of money, so I’m not sure if I’ll even be able to afford tuition -“

The alpha growled. “So what you’re telling us is that you want us to give you a free pass? You want us to just - waive your fee because you’re a poor little farm boy? Let me tell you, _Davey Crocket_ -“

A low growl cut over the director, followed by the omega’s voice. “Ukai Keishin. Stop.”

The director (Ukai, he supposed) shut his mouth with a snap, looking a bit scared and a bit annoyed. The omega - who must be Takeda, then - smiled brightly at Daichi. “Sawamura, don’t worry about this. Ukai is just being a bit of an asshole-” -next to him, Suga slapped his hand over his mouth- “-because he came from the same situation as you and was denied. We will talk more on this alone, but don’t worry about it, I can assure you that Ukai will come to his senses. You just moved in, yes?”

Daichi nodded dumbly, shocked. “U-um, yeah, I just moved in to Suga’s - Sugawara’s apartment building.”

“Then we’ll give you a week to settle in, then come back in to discuss your classes with us. If you’d like, you can start on that day, or wait a bit longer. You don’t have to decide now - you should get back home. Have a nice day, Sawamura.”

The note of finality in Takeda’s voice clued the pair into leaving with shocked goodbyes. 

On the way back home, Suga thoroughly congratulated Daichi - “Daichi, did you hear Takeda swear? Takeda _never_ swears, he must’ve been so pissed at Ukai. You’re definitely getting in.” - and Daichi grinned back happily. Things seemed to be really looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I NAMED THEIR COLLEGE KARASUNO. i had no idea what to call it my creativity is gone  
> also, abt the davey crocket thing - i think i'm hilarious. that is all


End file.
